No Safe Haven/Transcript
The sounds of thunder and gunfire are heard against a black screen. A wide shot of Kuroyuri shows the empty, degraded town. A billowing cloud of dust and pieces of wood rise in the distance around the top of a tree that is barely visible above the town rooftops. Jaune Arc, Ruby Rose, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie all fall back by the dead cherry tree. Qrow Branwen is still unconscious and propped against it. The Nuckelavee comes into view, twitching its various body parts. It sends out a shockwave roar that causes all four teenagers to flinch. The Grimm looks at the teenagers and turns its head to look at Qrow and begins running toward him. Jaune sheaths his sword and makes a run for Qrow. The Nuckelavee lashes out with one of its arms, able to extend it at a far reach. Jaune avoids it and gets Qrow upright, but the Nuckelavee is heading right for them. Ren uses his Semblance to hide Jaune and Qrow from the Grimm, which stops short and looks about in confusion. Jaune stands still, staring at the Grimm. Ren: Just get him to safety! Jaune walks away with Qrow while the battle resumes. He sets Qrow down behind a building and narrows his eyes at the wounded man before turning to leave. Qrow grabs him by the hand, but falls unconscious before he can say anything. Jaune gives Qrow another look before rejoining the fight. The Grimm is using its arms to grab hold of each of Jaune's teammates, but is continually distracted by the fire of the next one. Jaune: Guys, keep moving, go in a circle! The team follows this plan, and Ruby gets distracted when Jaune sheaths his sword after landing a strike. Ruby: What are you doing? She smiles when she realizes that Jaune is using his upgraded Crocea Mors to land strikes on the beast. The fight continues and Ren ends up pinned to a building by a Nuckelavee extended arm. Nora: Ruby! Ruby nods, and she uses Crescent Rose to launch Nora in between Ren and the Nuckelavee's would-be fatal strike with its other hand. Magnhild is pinned to the building above Ren, with Nora dangling from it. Ren looks up at Nora. Nora: (pulling her skirt to hide herself) Stop looking! Ren: (covering his eyes) Ah-ugh. Nora grins to herself. The Nuckelavee flings Nora around until she is knocked to the ground with her Aura depleted. Ren uses StormFlower to give himself leverage to pull the Nuckelavee hand off of him. He repeatedly goes after the creature, exhibiting reckless behavior, his eyes wild. Jaune: Ren! Knock it off! Ren ignores him and ends up on the ground beside Nora, separated from StormFlower and his Aura also depleted. The two partners rise together, Nora first. Ren's eyes are only on the creature, and Nora tackles him and drags him under a building. The Nuckelavee advances, but Jaune blocks it with Crocea Mors. Ren attempts to rejoin the fight but Nora holds him back by the wrist, her head down. Ren: Nora, let go! Nora, they're going to get hurt if we don't— Without even looking up, Nora slaps Ren. He stops and turns to face her, and she finally lets go, putting her hands in her lap. Nora: No. I won't let you kill yourself like this. After everything we've been through, I won't let it end. She raises her head, but Ren sees his memory of Nora as a scared little girl before blinking and seeing her normally. Like back then, she has tears in her eyes. Nora: Not like this. Ren sighs and pulls the knife his father gave him out of his boot. He holds it in both hands. Nora places her hand on the hilt with his and closes his fingers around it. She looks at him with a fierce, determined expression. Nora: We can do this. Ren looks at her with big eyes before nodding in agreement. Together they step out from under the building. Nora picks up Magnhild and the two are promptly joined by Ruby and Jaune. Ruby: Ren. Jaune and I can take care of its arms. Nora: I'll take care of the horse. Ren: And I'll take care of the rest. Nora heads to a rooftop. Ruby uses herself as a target until she manages to pin an arm to the ground with the tip of Crescent Rose. Ren's knife is flung and embeds itself into the body of the Grimm. Jaune is positioned to be the next target as Ren uses Jaune's shield to pin down the other arm. Ren: Now! Jaune strikes his sword through the Nuckelavee's arm into the ground. Ren: Nora! Nora freefalls from the roof to land a killing blow to the head of the horse. Ren retrieves his knife and walks before the trapped Grimm. Ren: (in his thoughts) For my mother. He cuts off the Grimm's left arm. Ren: (in his thoughts) For my father. He cuts off the Grimm's right arm. Ren: (in his thoughts) For all those that you've slain. He strikes a gash into the flailing torso. Ren closes his eyes. Ren: (aloud) For myself. He opens his eyes and swings with the knife, beheading the grimm. It dies in a pillar of black smoke. Ren drops the knife and breathes out a sigh of relief only to be tackled by a giggling, triumphant Nora. He hugs her back and gives a single laugh. Ruby runs into the alley where Qrow was left during the fight. She breathes a sigh of relief that he is still alive. Qrow: It's quiet. Good job, kiddo. Jaune: Guys! I think I hear something! In the courtyard two wood and metal airships are coming in to land; Nora points in Qrow's direction. A man in a brown flight suit with an air tank on his back carries Qrow on a green stretcher with Ruby walking alongside them, her hand on Qrow's shoulder. The two rescue ships take off, everyone on board. Jaune: How did you find us out here? Mistral Pilot: We were on patrol and saw the smoke. Nobody's been out here for years, thought something might be wrong. Ruby: (crouched by Qrow and holding his hand) What if we don't make it in time? Jaune: Ruby. She looks up and sees the flourishing city before them. Ruby: We made it, Uncle Qrow. Nora and Ren sit on the edge of the open rescue airship, their legs dangling. Nora is looking out at the city, feeling happy. Ren is watching her, begins smiling and puts his hand on hers. She gives a slight start but turns her hand over to hold his. She looks at him and gives him a smile, and he smiles back. Nora scoots closer and rests her head on his shoulder. The airships fly in to the city. ---- Ruby walks into a double bed accommodation. It has barren furnishings: two beds, a large desk and a nightstand. Qrow sleeps under the blankets of one of the beds. Ruby sets the collapsed Crescent Rose on the empty bed and walks over to Qrow, putting her hand on his head. She walks over and sits at the desk, picking up the pen and writing on the notepad. Ruby: (in her thoughts as she writes) Hey sis, I hope my letters have been reaching you and Dad. Hand-written stuff's never been super reliable, but I guess it's all we've got these days. Anyway, in case you haven't been getting them, I want to say I'm sorry for leaving the way I did. I know you told me it was a reckless idea, and after everything I've been through, I can definitely say you were right. It's been hard, on all of us, and I'm not just talking about the monsters we fought out here. ---- An Atlesian pilot counts Lien. Atlas Pilot: Okay, you can hide out back in the cargo hold. I'll take you as far as I can, but if we get caught, you're on your own. Understand? Weiss nods affirmatively and begins walking forward as Ruby's narration resumes. Ruby: (voiceover) Every step we made took us further and further from the things we knew. And every morning we woke up wondering, if just over the next hill would be something good or something terrible. Airship takes off, and the scene changes to Blake in Ghira Belladonna's office. She places a small chest on the desk and opens it. Inside are various objects, including a flag with the new White Fang emblem, a spiral notebook and a book. Ruby: (voiceover) It's scary not knowing what's going to happen next. And the things we do know now—just how bad it can get—it almost makes it all worse. ---- Yang Xiao Long is on the same ship Blake took to Menagerie. She is looking at a ticket and a photograph of Team STRQ, with Bumblebee nearby. Ruby: (voiceover) You told me once that bad things just happen. You were angry when you said it, and I didn't want to listen. ---- Taiyang Xiao Long stares at a framed photo of Team STRQ. Ruby: (voiceover) But you were right, bad things do happen, all the time, every day. Which is why I'm out here, to do whatever I can, wherever I can, and hopefully do some good. Zwei barks at Tai, and he smiles, looking across the room at a framed photo of Team RWBY. On the photo, "New Friends!!!" is written with a heart shape drawn near the writing. Ruby: (voiceover) We've all lost something, and I've seen what loss can do to people. ---- Jaune is in his room with a frustrated look on his face as he stares at Crocea Mors propped up against the wall. Ruby: (voiceover) But if we gave up every time we lost, then we'd never be able to move forward. Nora and Ren open the door. Jaune smiles as Ren sets his father's dagger next to Crocea Mors. Nora sits beside Jaune and leans on him, while Ren sits on the bed behind them and rests his hand on Nora's shoulder. Ruby: (voiceover) We'd never have a chance to see what beautiful things the future might have waiting for us. We'd never have the strength to change; whether it's ourselves, or the world around us. Weiss, sitting on top of her suitcase in the airship's cargo hold, gazes out into the sunset and smiles as the airship flies over the Atlesian mountains. In Menagerie, Blake puts down the current White Fang flag and picks up the old white and blue flag. She lowers it and smiles at Sun Wukong, who is sitting in a chair with his arms behind his head in a relaxed position. Ruby: (voiceover) And we'd never be there for other people who might one day be lost without us. This is what we were training for, Yang, to become Huntresses, to be the ones to stand up and do something about all the bad in the world. The Captain and First Mate smile and wave goodbye as Yang drives Bumblebee away from the port, headed toward Mistral. Elsewhere, Oscar sits in the dining car of the train as it crosses a bridge surrounded by mountains and water. He is staring at a poster advertising Haven Academy. The poster shows two figures: a female with an axe and a male with a rifle. The poster reads: "HAVEN ACADEMY: BE A HERO". Train announcer: Approaching, City of Mistral. Ruby: (voiceover) Because there are plenty of people out there who are still lost and even more who will try to gain everything they can from their sorrow. Ilia Amitola lands on a rooftop in Menagerie in the night, as Corsac and Fennec Albain wait for her. Ilia gets on one knee and lowers her head after they turn to face her. Ruby: (voiceover) Believe me when I say, I know it can feel impossible, like every single day is a struggle against some unstoppable monster we can never hope to beat. In the Land of Darkness, Cinder Fall snaps her fingers, having defeated at least the two Beowolves disintegrating on the ground in her continued training. Mercury Black is leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. Emerald Sustrai puts two fingers on her head, concentrating as she generates a hallucination of Ruby begging for mercy. Cinder focuses a large stream of fire on the hallucination from her right hand, glaring at it with her eye glowing. Nearby, Salem is watching, looking pleased. Ruby: (writing) But we have to try, if not for us, then for the people we've already— Ruby stops and crosses out the last few words as she alters her statement. Ruby: (writing) Then for the people we haven't lost yet. As Ruby finishes writing, the note is shown and two tears fall on the page. Ruby: (writing) I miss you so much. I miss Weiss and Blake too. But I think you'd all be proud to know that I made it to Mistral. All of us did, and we even ran into Uncle Qrow along the way. Qrow pushes himself over with one arm and grunts while propping up his head with the other hand. Ruby stops writing to check on him. Qrow: Hey, aren't I normally the one saving you? Ruby wipes tears from her right eye and smiles down at Qrow. The narration of Ruby's letter '' resumes as the corner where Qrow's Weapon and Ozpin's Cane are resting is shown.'' Ruby: (voiceover) He's going to take us to see Professor Lionheart, the headmaster of Haven Academy. And he told us some things that you're gonna wanna hear, things I can't trust will make it to you in this letter. But maybe, if you join us, he could tell you himself. With Beacon gone they'll need Dad at Signal more than ever, and I know you need to focus on yourself before I can expect you to come out with me. But it sure would be great to get Team RWBY back together again. ---- The scene transitions to Yang riding down a path on Bumblebee, before coming to a stop at a crossroads and looking at a sign post. The signpost points right for Mistral and left for Kuroyuri, and the sign for Kuroyuri has "BANDITS" spray painted across it in big, red letters. Yang: You are in so much trouble when I find you. Ruby: (voiceover) Until next time, your loving sister, Ruby Rose. Yang smiles as she continues to ride her motorcycle. Ruby: (voiceover) Oh! Uh, PS. I'll be sure to give you the address of where we're staying in Mistral! I'd love to hear back from you and Dad, and I can't wait to fill you in on whatever's going to happen next! Now that we've made it across Anima I really think things are gonna start going our way. ---- The scene transitions to Leonardo Lionheart's office, showing a ladder against a bookshelf with a few books taken out. The previously described mahogany desk is seen along with a plaque and loose papers. On a small table lies a tea set, with gray colored teapots and cups decorated with green accents. The view changes to reveal that Arthur Watts is sitting at the table together with Leonardo Lionheart. He picks up a tea cup and puts his feet up on the table. Watts: Why thank you, Professor. Salem always did say you were... (takes a sip) quite hospitable. The scene cuts to black, and the ending credits roll. After the ending credits fade, Qrow is seen sitting at a bar sometime later, fully healed from his wound. Oscar approaches him from behind. Oscar: Excuse me? Qrow turns around to face Oscar. Qrow: You know, I don't think they allow kids in here, pipsqueak. Oscar: (looks at his left arm as it moves) Shut up, I'm getting there. Qrow gives him a questioning look. Oscar: Um, I'm supposed to tell you, I'd like my cane back? Qrow's eyes widen for a moment in surprise. Qrow: It's good to see you again, Oz. Qrow withdraws Ozpin's Cane in its compact mode and tosses it to Oscar, who presses a button on the hilt, extending the baton. Oscar grasps the baton with the other hand, surprised, before looking at Qrow with a determined face as the scene cuts to black. Category:Transcripts